Our Last Attempt At Love
by Zoe Ambreigns
Summary: Roman is in an abusive relationship with Dean. He believes that Dean is simply showing an act of love by laying his hand on him. Although, others don't think so. Will Roman finally see what is really going on and decide to leave or will he be saved by someone else from the 'Lunatic? Warnings inside!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever story. I've been meaning to try and write fanfiction for a long while now but never got the time. Please send me reviews for what you think of the story so that i can publish more chapters. It would mean a lot to hear your criticism.**

 **This is kind of a dark theme story because there's abuse, alcohol abuse, violence and character death.**

 **There a number of characters here in this stories, but I will inform their rolls in the story as it goes on.**

 ** _Disclaimer: WWE, the characters and the songs do not, unfortunately, belong to me._**

 ** _Pairing: Ambreigns, one-sided(Rolleigns)_**

 ** _Warning: Abuse, Alcohol abuse, violence and character death._**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Only Exception**

 _When I was younger_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to to reassemble it_

 _And my momma swore that_

 _She would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Roman walked slowly through the dark night holding his work bag whilst listening to the sound of the music flowing into his ears through the headsets he had plugged in. There was soft breeze that brushed past his handsome face as he walked towards an apartment complex. Almost instantly, he felt the need to cower as he walked past the lobby with his head down. As he ascended up the stairs, he thought of what awaits him within the confines of his abode. A shiver ran down his body as he thought of what mood 'he" would be in tonight.

Upon reaching the 3rd floor of the apartment complex, he walked towards door that had the number 303 on it. Fishing in his pocket for the key, a silent curse escaped from his lips as he saw that the lights were on in the apartment meaning that said 'he' was home. After unlocking the door, the smell of beer and cigarette filled his nostrils causing him to pull a disgusted face. The samoan man entered the apartment before closing the door lightly behind himself pulling the headsets out of his ears.

"You're late again, bitch."

The raven haired male jumped slightly at the stern raspy voice that could come from the one person he had come to love even with his…unique ways. He turned his head away from the door to come face to face with an auburn haired man leaning against the hallway wall with his arms folded making them seem more muscular.

 _But Darling_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

"Dean…" Roman said softly staring into the crystal blue eyes.

Dean Ambrose, the lunatic as people would call him because of his unpredictable nature. Once a very kind and caring man was now the cruelest man in the samoan's life, but he couldn't help but love the unruly man. Said man wore ripped blue denim jeans, a black tank top and chuck taylors with a cigarette hanging out of his lips. Crystal blue eyes stared intensely into fearful brown orbs.

"Is that anyway to greet your fucking boyfriend after arriving at this fucking hour, you piece of shit?" Dean hissed as he pushed himself from the wall and took slow steps towards the frightened man by the door,

"What the fuck am i supposed to eat if you haven't arrived on time to fucking make me dinner, huh?!" He raised his voice

His blue eyes were furrowed as he approached Roman who was slowly backing away only to be stopped the wall behind him. The tanned man began to fear for what might happen to him since his auburn lover was not the greatest of moods. He knew that trying to reason with the man he called his lover would only make him angrier than he already is and might get another beating.

That's right…Roman was in an abusive relationship with Dean.

Although he didn't want to admit it, since he believes that said lover loved him and cared about him more than anyone ever will. Everyone else seems to think otherwise. Well…everyone that was still in his life. Roman was not allowed to make any contact with any males including his cousins whom he was once very close with. He even cut ties with his own family because they disapproved Dean as his lover saying that said man was bad for the samoan. Roman loves Dean with every fiber in his body, he wants to believe that the auburn man will change back to the man he fell in love with back than. Unfortunately, that belief died some time ago.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _But keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth_

 _the risk_

"B-Babe, I always arrive at this time…you kn—" Roman never got to finish what he was about to say because, in a flash, he was banged up against the door with the back of his head hitting the wooden structure harshly.

A grunt of pain escaped from his lips as he fell to the ground on his behind holding the back of his head. The bags he held were beside him on the ground as his vision became a bit hazy. He was seeing blurs as he tried to listen to his lover,

"Are you saying I'm fucking wrong?! That I'm stupid, HUH? You stupid slut!" Dean said loudly out of anger as he glared down dangerously at the samoan man on the ground before crouching down in front of said man looking at his handsome dazed face as it shifted trying to stay up straight.

Dean grabbed the long raven mane in a tight grip tipping Roman's head back so that he can stare straight into his brown orbs, he used his other free hand to pull the cancer stick free from his lips before planting his lips roughly on the full pink lips of his beloved. Dean pulled back smirking looking at Roman's face,

"Better get cooking babe," the auburn haired man got up placing the cigarette back in his mouth looking down at the dazed man. "And clean yourself up, you're bleeding on the wall and floor" he said before walking away from Roman, towards the tv room to continue what he was doing before.

The samoan man stayed put for a while before making an attempt to get up from the ground and make Dean dinner before he got even more angrier than he was. 'I need to get up…this is nothing compared to what he has done before.' Roman thought to himself as he gathered his stuff and placed them where they belong before cleaning his head in the bathroom. He stared up at the mirror seeing that his bottom lip had a bruise that he wouldn't be able to hide from his co-workers and friends. A sigh escaped from his lips as he took in his form, he had lost weight from top to bottom. He used to be in tip top shape, but his lover had refrained him from going back to gym after what was a friendly chat with a gym instructor seemed like a flirting session to his auburn haired boyfriend. Long story short, Dean snapped at the gym instructor and forbid Roman from ever going to gym because of the attention he attracted. He didn't try to argue with Dean because the man saved him. He owed and loves him.

 _Well, you are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

As the samoan man prepared a dish for his auburn lover, he thought back to when he first met said lunatic. Had he known that under all that cool, kind, caring exterior lived a different being, he would have stopped minded his own business that fateful day. Brown eyes started to water slightly with a small smile on his lips at one memory in particular. The words that Dean had said to him…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Roman walked out of the restaurant with his work bag on his shoulder,_

 _"See you guys tomorrow!" he said before heading out to come face to face with the auburn haired male leaning against his charcoal black Harley Davidson with a cigarette between his lips and his arms folded._

 _A smirk appeared on his lips as his crystal blue eyes stared into the lively brown eyes of the samoan man, Roman smiled softly at the sight of his new boyfriend. He walked up to him with a smile and pecked him on the lips._

 _"Hey," said Roman against the lunatic's lips_

 _Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist bringing the samoan man flush against his own body as they lip locked, a genuine smile escaped from the auburn hair man's lips._

 _"Hey, big dog"_

 _Roman blushed slightly at the nickname, he pulled away from his lover, taking a step back away from him._

 _"What brings you here?" he asked looking over the man_

 _"Ya know, the usual. Just riding around causing trouble, and lastly, I couldn't let you work home after a day from college and work. So The Lunatic is here to rescue you." Dean announced as he pushed away from the bike with a smile that made his dimples appear making him the adorable sight to behold._

 _The auburn male mounted his bike before turning to look at his samoan lover and pointing behind himself to gesture for the raven haired male to mount the bike behind him. Roman's heart fluttered at the slight humor and supposedly romantic words said lunatic let out. He chuckled as he straddled the bike behind his lover before wrapping his arms his waist tightly,_

 _"So you were causing trouble, huh? Should I be worried that we'll be on the run?" he joked resting his head on Dean's leather jacket covered back. Dean chuckled softly before nudging the raven haired man making him detach from the auburn haired man, as said man handed Roman his helmet. Roman frowned taking the helmet and staring at it for a while._

 _"Um…Dean?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Isn't this your helmet? the one you wear when you ride…what are you going to wear?" Roman asked curiously staring at the back of the man's head_

 _Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Let's not make this about me, babe. I'll be alright. Besides…" he began as he looked over his shoulder with his breathtaking dimpled smile,_

 _"I'd rather get hurt than let a beautiful temple such as yourself get a single scratch. So I'll be your protector no matter what and you can believe that"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 _I've a tight grip on reality_

 _But I can't let go of what's in front of_

 _me here_

 _I know you're leaving in the morning,_

 _When you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof_

 _It's not dream_

Back than, everything was perfect and he had believed that he found his true love as well as a happy ending. Roman released a sigh as he finished up the dish and took it to the auburn haired male as he sat on the couch watching what seemed to be a Wrestling show. Roman gave him the food and got no response, just bitter silence.

"I'm heading to bed…I don't feel alright" he announced as he looked at his auburn haired boyfriend who was paying more attention to the tv and his food.

"…" the sound of the tv broke the silence the man gave his samoan boyfriend.

Roman sighed before he turned, heading out the tv room towards their shared bedroom. He took off his shirt and glanced at the full body size mirror at his reflection. He has changed for the worst, his once smooth tanned skin was covered in bruises old and new. He sighed as he pulled on his nightwear and headed to the bathroom. Roman opened the mirror and pulled out his hidden anti-depressants before taking two. After returning to the room and getting into bed, he felt more relaxed now that he can sleep of the throbbing pain that is of his head and heart.

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

A few minutes later, he felt the bed dip and an arm wrapping around his frame in a protective yet comforting manner. Roman let out a relaxed breath as he snuggled against his lover. Dean's lips kissed the back of the samoan man's bandaged head gently,

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as before," he lied a bit

Dean let out a shake sigh as he held on to his sweet lover, "I'm sorry Ro…I don't know why I reacted the way I did. You don't deserve that…I hope you can forgive me…I love you, big dog" he whispered pressing his lips against the tanned shoulder before laying his head on the pillow on his pillow immediately falling asleep

Roman bit his lip as tears fell from his brown eyes as he listened to his lover fall asleep.

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

'I forgive you Dean…but I don't know how long I can take this treatment, my love' he thought before falling asleep in the auburn lunatic's arms.

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…_

* * *

 ** _Well that's the first chapter of The Fault within us! I hope you all enjoy it and please share your thoughts on whether i should continue or not. Please review, follow and favorite._**

 ** _Please don't hate Dean, i know he is kind of the bad guy here but his still our beloved Lunatic Fringe!_**

 ** _More characters to show up in the next episode!_**

 ** _See ya soon!_**

 ** _PS: The song is The only_** ** _exception by Paramore :)_**


End file.
